This invention relates to the field of wall panels. In particular, a wall panel for covering a stud wall or a paneled wall is presented.
Much time and attention has been devoted in the building trades art to creating attractive and functional walls and ceilings. Walls and ceilings may be made of wood, drywall covered with plaster or walls covered with wallpaper or simply painted. Textured walls are provided with some types of plaster and textures may also be available with certain types of wallpaper. It is an object of this invention to provide a textured and decorative real wood wall or ceiling.
Post-industrial wood material may be salvaged from different types of wood use, for example from flooring applications. Much flooring must be custom cut to provide correct dimensions for a wooden floor. These cuts often leave scrap pieces of wood with the same thickness (the thickness of the floor) but of varying heights, due to the dimensions of the flat floor being created. The wood scraps are normally thrown away or burned. However, these scrap pieces may be cut into lengths of acceptable size, creating number of random discrete pieces having the same thickness, varying heights and any desired length and utilized in practicing the below described method of manufacture of a real wood wall or ceiling. It is an object of this invention to use post-industrial wood scrap to create novel and decorative wood ceilings or walls.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specification.